Naruto Runeterra's Path To Peace V2
by Tomonee
Summary: Absorbing the power and knowledge of the Juubi to end the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto discovers the existence of other worlds. What if he decided to help one of these worlds with his newly attained power? Naruto x Mass Harem, Godlike!Naruto. Parallel fic to Naruto: Runeterra's Path To Peace. See inside explanation.


**A/N: Hi guys, Tomonee here and I'm back with another new chapter. I know I'm way overdue with this one but at least its better that seven months right?**

**...**

**That...that sounded much better in my mind...**

**Anyways, I've got some news for you all. I've decided to do a new chapter/story where I change the point of Naruto's arrival in Runeterra's Path To Peace from when Garen and Lux were small to the time of Avarosa, Serylda, Lissandra. Most of the first chapter will be a retread though, with some things added here and there. I'll be keeping the other version intact so I can see your reactions when I decide what to do; Delete the older version, keep the older version or even keep them both.**

**Also I'm sorry for the very long waits between my story, I only write when I have inspiration so as you can imagine I write at a snail's pace. Alright, I know that you guys aren't here to read my babbling, so on to the story.**

**NOTE: Read Authors Note at the end of chapter.**

**FAIR WARNING: This is a Godlike Naruto story, if you do not approve of such a thing then turn around now for you have been warned.**

**I do not own Naruto or League of Legends.**

"Hello there." - Normal speech.

_"Hello there."_ \- Thinking / whispering / text.

**"Hello there."** \- Demon talking / angry person.

**_"Hello there."_** \- Demon thinking.

* * *

**(Somewhere in Fire Country)**

A young man could be seen crouching over a plaque in front of an incredibly large graveyard with a solemn expression on his face. The cemetery he was at clearly had an ancient feel to it, but it was also kept clean and beautiful. One would think at first glance that this place was a burial ground for the royal and noble people of the world, which was kind of true in a sense considering village leaders have also been buried here. The man could be seen looking over the words that he himself expertly engraved on the stone he was staring at.

_'Here lie the men and women who put their lives on the line in the name of peace. May those who find this place remember those who sacrificed themselves so that we could live another day. May those who find this place, remember the heroes of the Fourth Great Ninja War.' – Uzumaki Naruto._

On the left side were the names of each and every shinobi who passed during and after the war. The graveyard was surrounded by cherry blossom trees giving it a mesmerizing appearance and had a calming atmosphere instead of the eerie and ominous feeling graveyards usually had. One thing seemed out of place however, there was an enormous seal drawn on the ground at the entrance of the graveyard.

After a few more minutes, the man finally stood and turned to reveal one Naruto Uzumaki. Over the many years Naruto has grown into what women would consider eye candy. His golden hair has grown out to look much like his father. Sharp, dark blue eyes that held so much intensity it could bring any King or Queen to their knees yet they also held a kindness that could never be faked.

He bore three adorable whisker marks that resembled claws adorning each cheek, giving him a more feral yet handsome appearance. His body was no exception, with tanned skin and a slim yet toned figure that looked like it were carved from stone. His height of 190cm only added to his overall attractiveness.

He wore a high collared, bright orange haori with black flames licking the bottom of the coat and sleeves. Inside the coat was a deep, dark blue colour with a red trim down the centre. Written on the back was 'Sage'. Underneath the haori he wore a long sleeved black shirt with two red bands tied around each forearm. Over his bottom half were long black jeans that went over his black combat boots and black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the knuckles.

Naruto checked over the seal he drew for any mistakes and after finding no problems, he raised his right hand and coated it in purple chakra before slicing in a downward arc, causing a ripple in the atmosphere the size of an average door. Walking inside his pocket dimension, Naruto checked over his gear to see if everything was in order.

"Let's see...the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, Kusanagi, Soul Slayer, Twin Demons..."

**"Don't forget about me fool!"** came a deep and menacing voice from inside the pocket dimension. Naruto's eyebrow twitched at being interrupted.

"Of course not, how could I possibly forget about the great and powerful Amatsu-sama?", replied a sarcastic Naruto to the owner of the voice Amatsu, a sentient scythe formerly wielded by Madara Uchiha, one of the most powerful shinobi to ever live.

**"Hmph, you know damn well that I'm powerful, but that's beside the point. Do you really have to keep me locked in here with Samehada?"**complained the menacing looking scythe. Naruto scratched his temple in annoyance before rolling his eyes at the topic his scythe tends to bring up every time Samehada finishes speaking to him.

"Amatsu... as I've said for the umpteenth time, you and I both know that I can't reveal you two in a world that has forgotten the ninja arts. And besides, just stay away from Samehada if he annoys you that much. I can find you whenever I want in here, and it's not like you two are the only ones in there. Go visit Kurama's den and hide there for a while, he whines about Samehada just as much as you do."

Once more the sentient scythe groaned in response.

**"You think I haven't tried that? Regardless of what I do, he somehow always finds me whenever I try hiding from him. ****I swear he has some kind of ability to track down other sentient weapons and annoy the hell out of them. Also, I'd ****rather not deal with Kurama when he's angry if you didn't know that already." **Responded a clearly annoyed Amatsu.

Naruto chuckled amusingly at the memory of Kurama being exceedingly pissed at Amatsu for messing with the shadows of his den during one of his 'beauty sleeps'.

His fox companion would've blasted Amatsu into oblivion with a full powered bijuudama and Amatsu retaliating in kind if it weren't for Naruto's interference and punishment, namely lots and lots of pranks.

From that day forwards Amatsu and Kurama both know better than to try something like that anytime soon, lest they suffer Naruto's pranking wrath. It's surprising what devastating results a combination of glue, tar and a ton of rubber ducks can produce.

"You're a big softie, you know that right?" Naruto smiled, he just loved getting a rouse out of his scythe 'friend'.

**"What was that?!"** The dark scythe hissed venomously, calling him anything to do with soft would get a reaction out of him. Even a sentient scythe has its pride, and Amatsu had a name to live up to.

"Just admit it, you consider Samehada a friend just as much as I do. If you really didn't like him you would have destroyed him or at the very least made him fear you. Seeing that you haven't done either of those things, it means you must enjoy his company at some level. You're just like Kurama, he also enjoys his company but won't admit it." Replied a now smirking Naruto, he knew Amatsu was very much capable of making Samehada fear him.

**"Hmph, think what you will. I'm going to find a place to rest and hopefully avoid him this time."** With that Amatsu went further inside the pocket dimension, probably the darkest corner given his abilities and his need to avoid Samehada.

That didn't matter, considering Samehada will probably find him anyway.

Naruto just shook his head with a small sigh, "Just as stubborn as always... Oh well, where was I? Right, the Bijuu... Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu..."

After a few more minutes, he closed his pocket dimension after he finished checking his equipment and companions. Naruto didn't disturb them because he knew they wouldn't like being disturbed and seeing as he could check on them anyway without them knowing, why make a fuss? After that was done, he walked towards the plaque and stared intently at it.

"Guess it's finally time, right guys?" Before completing the sealing process, he began to reminisce at how things ended up as they have now.

* * *

**(Flashback, battlefield of the Fourth Great Ninja War.)**

"Are you sure about this son?" Asked Minato who was still hesitant about subjecting his son to a similar ordeal he made him go through sixteen years ago.

"We don't have a choice dad, Bee and I are the only living Jinchuuriki left who can survive the process but Bee's condition is too critical. I don't want a friend to suffer when I can go in his place. That's just not my way." Responded Naruto after he watched the resurrected Hokages using the Four Red Yang Formation barrier that was trapping the Juubi. Hashirama Senju added another jutsu called Sage Art: Gate of the Great God to pin down the Juubi's arms and tails.

Seeing that Minato was still hesitating, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage and surrogate grandfather to Naruto shouted out, "Forget about changing his mind Minato. He is your son after all, so he wouldn't endanger others when he could do it himself just like you did sixteen years ago. I know this must be hard for you to do again but Naruto is right. He's the only person suitable for the process now and we don't have much time before the Juubi gets out from the barrier."

"I am sorry to have you make such a difficult decision again Fourth Hokage but we must end this now or the Allied Shinobi Forces will be destroyed by the Juubi and Madara's combined might." Stressed Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage and younger brother of Hashirama.

"Kukukuku, the old men are right Minato. Besides, your son is an infuriating enemy to fight, trust me, I know." said the student of the Third Hokage and former traitor of the Leaf, Orochimaru. While Orochimaru spoke, Naruto glared at him a bit, he was willing to trust the Hokages' judgement on him after they explained how they were bought back to life, but he still didn't completely trust him. Suddenly everyone present sensed someone shunshin behind them and turned around and saw that it was a clone of Madara. Tensing, everybody readied themselves for a fight.

"Hashirama! You're finally here, come and fight me!" Shouted the clone of Madara, showing a malicious smile with an bloodthirsty look in his eyes. Momentarily forgetting his Eye of the Moon Plan in favour of fighting his age old rival again.

"You shut up! I'll come and deal with you later!" To everyone's surprise except the Senju brothers, the clone nodded his head and said "Don't be late," before dispelling itself.

Naruto was first to speak up, "Okay, why the hell did Madara listen to Jiji's sensei so easily?" The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki asked in confusion.

Tobirama turned to regard his question, "Madara always had an obsession with fighting and defeating my brother in combat. It seems that is still the case."

Before anyone could comment on Tobirama's statement, Hashirama spoke, "Don't worry about Madara, I will take care of him. Just get ready for the ritual." After receiving nods from the others, he prepared himself to face Madara. The Mokouton user was well aware of Madara's increase in power, and knew it was going to be one hell of a battle.

Minato turned his attention to Naruto after agreeing to Hashirama's statement and looked in his son's eyes before speaking, "Naruto, I'm going to tell you this right now, if the ritual fails, which has a high chance of happening considering this has never been done before. Your soul will be destroyed and lost forever while the Juubi will eventually reform as it is immortal and be free to do whatever it pleases. Do you still wish to do this?"

"Dad, I don't care what happens to me as long as we can end this foolish war. Too many people have lost their friends and lives in this war and if I can at least delay the Juubi's rampage for a while then I'm willing to pay any price. Neji sacrificed his life to protect his comrades, I'll do it to protect everyone's comrades." said Naruto looking straight back into his father's eyes with a fiery determination. Minato gave a soft smile towards his son, before nodding.

"I understand... it will take some time for me to draw the seals necessary. so say your farewells while you can." Naruto nodded his head before shunshining away.

The Third Hokage spoke to his own teachers Hashirama and Tobirama as they watched Naruto go. "Sensei... looks like the Will of Fire is still burning bright in our village." Hashirama smiled in response before nodding.

"Yes it is Hiruzen, yes it is..." Answered Hashirama before going to find Madara Uchiha, his greatest rival and prepared for the fight of a lifetime… or second lifetime, whatever.

Orochimaru thought about the conversation between the two men who were both considered 'God of Shinobi' and what they said. 'The Will Of Fire huh...' He thought about it for a while and decided to approach his former sensei, the very same person that he had successfully killed in the past.

Sarutobi sensed Orochimaru approaching and asked without turning his head away from the direction in which Hashirama had gone off in, "Do you need something, Orochimaru?"

"Sensei...can I ask you something?" Orochimaru said uncertainly, as if he considered the sentence strange to say.

Hiruzen turned towards the snake sannin, sensing his former student's uncertain tone of voice, "What do you want to talk about?"

As former student and teacher were talking, Tobirama approached Minato, who was working expertly on the seals necessary for the ritual to work. "Fourth Hokage, your son has become a fine man indeed; he will make for a great Hokage." commented Tobirama.

A fatherly smile spread across Minato's face as he couldn't be more proud of his son right now. "That I have no doubt about."

* * *

On his way to meet the others Naruto had a conversation with his tenant, Kurama, the nine-tailed fox. "Kurama, do you think that this is going to work?"

Kurama's deep and guttural voice answered, **"I do not know kit, there simply isn't a case of something like this happening as far as I know and trust me I have been around a long time. Even the old man wasn't this foolhardy to try and absorb the Juubi."**

Naruto let out a deep sigh before frowning, "So you think that it won't work huh?'

**"I never said it wouldn't work, I just said it's never happened before. You humans are a surprising species capable of great things, as much as I loathe to admit it. The old man is one example, that damned Hashirama and Madara are another and then there's you and your father."** Kurama growled. The jailer of the great bijuu smiled at the words, but continued to listen as he could sense Kurama had more to say.

**"Anyways, I want to talk to you about what will happen if the ritual actually succeeds."** Naruto was confused by Kurama's words and asked, "What do you mean by 'what will happen'?"

Kurama resisted the urge to facepaw and answered, **"Kit, tell me the reason why you're the most suitable to absorb the Juubi again?"**

"What are you going about on, you know it's because I'm your Jinchu... ohh..." Naruto didn't finish his sentence when the proverbial light bulb went off in his head.

Seeing that the blonde finally got his meaning he continued, **"That's right, you are my Jinchuriki, that's why you were chosen in the first place. If the ritual succeeds and you do absorb the Juubi, I'm still here remember? What do you think will happen to me?"** the greatest of the nine bijuu asked.

Naruto thought about his answer for a while, "Uhhh, you get combined with the Juubi?"

**"You're partially right kit, seeing as the seal is designed to allow you to absorb the Juubi, I'm assuming it destroys its soul whilst giving you its power and knowledge."**

Naruto was shocked as he realised the implications of his words, "Wait, you mean you'll get affected by the seal too?"

Kurama was about to reply but sensed his partner's comrades not too far ahead and said, **"Looks like you've almost reached your friends, we'll talk about this after you're done."**

Naruto also saw his friends just ahead and whispered, "Kurama, could you give me a moment? I want to say goodbye to my friends."

Kurama sensing Naruto's mood, respected his request with a response. **"Very well then, remember to contact me after you're done, it's important we discuss what's necessary."**

* * *

Naruto nodded his agreement and saw that Kurama had cut his connection temporarily, went up to the simple clearing that was away from the fighting where the Konoha 11, Might Guy and Sasuke's Taka were gathered.

Naruto saw that the members of Taka were standing off to the side away from the Konoha shinobi. Both sides were eyeing each other warily, which wasn't really surprising considering that they were enemies the last time they met. Karin escaping from Konoha custody certainly didn't help matters either.

Sakura was the first one to see him and went to greet him with the others. The three members of Taka stayed where they were but were listening closely on their conversations. "Naruto, you're back! So what is the Hokage's plan?" The bubblegum haired kunoichi asked.

Off to the side, Suigetsu whispered to Juugo, "Man... if i didn't know better I would have thought that she and Karin were related." Karin, who heard Suigetsu even though he was whispering, tried to punch Suigetsu which was easily avoided by using his Hydrification Technique. Rage was building within the redhead as she doubled her efforts. Juugo, who was used to their shenanigans, simply sighed in annoyance and tried to listen to the conversation taking place.

"Yeah, we saw the Hokages' erect some giant barrier and poles to pin down the Juubi. What are they going to do now?" Wondered Kiba with his dog companion barking in agreement.

"Are we going to kill it permanently?" Asked Sasuke, who approached from the left.

"Before I answer your questions, where is Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Naruto as he noticed Guy's presence and Kakashi's absence. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other before Sakura answered Naruto's question in a quiet tone.

"Kakashi was last seen fighting Obito before they both used Kamui on each other and disappeared." Sakura had her head low, clearly distressed from the fact. Naruto turned to Sasuke for confirmation, with the raven haired boy gave a nod affirmative.

"I see..." Was Naruto's short reply.

Sakura put a hand on Naruto's shoulder when he seemed to space out for a moment and said in a worried voice, "Naruto..."

Shaking his head, Naruto turned to Sakura with a small smile. "I'm not worried about Kakashi, Sakura. I have faith that he can take care of himself." Before anyone could say anything, Naruto answered their previous questions.

"Okay then, to answer Sakura, Kiba and Sasuke's questions, the Hokages did restrain the Juubi for now but the Juubi is immortal, thus it cannot be killed." All eyes widened except for Shikamaru who had a thoughtful look on his face. The look all Nara men had when thinking up a plan or figuring out a puzzle of sorts.

"Then I presume that the Hokages plan to seal it, just like the Sage of the Six Paths right?" deducted Shikamaru.

Tenten was shocked when she realised the implication of Shikamaru's words. "What! The Sage sealed the Juubi by imprisoning it in the moon!" Pointing up towards the direction in which the moon was located to emphasize her point.

Hearing Tenten's words Ino exclaimed, "Wait, does that mean the Hokages plan to create another moon like the Sage?!"

Naruto raised a hand to calm them down and took a deep breath before announcing the plan. "Shikamaru is both right and wrong, the Hokages aren't planning to create another moon, they're going to seal it in another person like the Sage did during his time."

Staying quiet for a moment to allow them to process the information. Shikamaru was the one who spoke first. "You're going to become the Jinchuriki of the Juubi." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

Naruto readied himself for the incoming outburst from them since he knew that his next words were going to shock everyone here.

"No Shikamaru, I'm going to absorb the Juubi."

* * *

"WHAAAAT?!" was the collective shout that came out of everyone's mouths when they heard his words, even the usually calm Shikamaru and stoic Shino. Naruto would have flinched from the noise if he wasn't prepared for it. Looking over the various reactions of the people who heard him he saw that none of them were expecting the news. Then again, it wasn't every day that your friend tells you that he's going to absorb the most powerful being in the world in the middle of a battlefield.

Sakura looked like she was about to explode from anger and worry, Ino and Tenten were clearing their ears as if to somehow hope that they heard wrong. Choji, Lee and Kiba had their jaws open so wide that they wouldn't notice even if a fly flew inside. Might Guy didn't have a blinding smile for once while Shino and Shikamaru were thinking about the ramifications about the Hokage's plan.

Naruto smirked when he saw Sasuke's bug eyed expressions but inwardly sighed when he saw Hinata's terrified face, he knew that Neji's death and the destruction of the Allied Headquarters weighed heavily on her but he knew that he couldn't mince words right now.

When he looked over the members of Taka, they looking at him with various expressions, Suigetsu and Karin stopped their fight rather abruptly in mid punch, Suigetsu was looking at him with a mixture of fear and awe while Karin was looking at him like he was insane. Juugo was alternating between looks of admiration and being caught off guard.

It was actually quite amusing to see all of them get so worked up together, probably because you rarely ever saw it happen. He probably would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

Naruto was broken out of his musing by a question from Hinata, "Wh-what do you mean by 'absorb'?" Asked a shocked Hinata who so far only listened to the conversation. She couldn't really offer much to the table anyway, and what Naruto just announced hit everyone like a ton of bricks.

"It means exactly what you think it means. If the ritual succeeds then I will become the second Juubi." Replied a calm Naruto, but inwardly cringed at the terrified tone Hinata had, he honestly felt bad for making a girl like her worry so much.

Ino was now beginning to panic, "The second Juubi? Even the Sage didn't do something as outrageous as absorbing the Juubi! Are you cra-" The platinum blonde kunoichi would've continued her rant if Sasuke hadn't shut her up with a penetrating gaze.

"Shut it, Ino!" Sasuke shouted, causing her to glare at him before turning his attention back to Naruto. "You said that 'if the ritual succeeds', what happens if the ritual fails?" Asked Sasuke, surprisingly dreading what Naruto had to say next.

"If I fail, which is highly likely considering that this has never been done before, then my soul will be destroyed and lost forever while the Juubi will reform after several years, as it is immortal." Naruto replied bluntly, he knew now wasn't the time for sugar coating any details since this decision would no doubt determine the fate of the entire world.

"Then why are you still agreeing with this?! You said so yourself that the ritual has a high chance of failing! Why Naruto, why are you going through with this?!" Shouted Sakura in disbelief.

Naruto glared at Sakura before snapping back, "You think I don't understand the consequences?! Even if the ritual succeeds, I will never live a normal life ever again! This is the only way to end this war without suffering anymore casualties!" He then took a few moments to calm himself down. Sakura visibly flinched at Naruto's harsh tone; he was deadly serious about this, and for him to raise his voice at his friends in such a manner proved it.

Smiling briefly, he continued, "Look, everyone here has lost family or friends either in the Allied Headquarters or the battlefield due to this war. Neji gave his life to protect me and Hinata from Obito. I don't want to see anyone else forced to make that kind of choice. So if I can sacrifice my soul to at least halt the Juubi's rampage and buy some time for the Elemental Nations to come up with a plan, I'll gladly do it." His voice literally oozing determination.

* * *

Everyone's mood became somber, especially Team Guy and Hinata when Naruto mentioned the destruction of the Allied Headquarters at the Juubi's hands and Neji's death. Everyone took a moment to organize their thoughts before speaking.

Hinata was the first to speak up, "Naruto... why did you come to see us, shouldn't you be getting ready for the ritual?" The Hyuuga asked in a soft tone.

Naruto turned towards her with a small smile and spoke, "Dad said that he'd take some time to finish the seals so I should come say goodbye, in case... you know, I don't make it. But I think he's just being kind."

Seeing that Naruto had no intention of changing his mind, Choji went up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "Naruto, I don't know what I can do or say to help you, but if you're really going to do this, know that I'm behind you every step of the way." Naruto gave him a thankful nod before shaking his hand.

After Choji's statement, Kiba came up to him and said, "Man, I don't know how you're feeling right now, but don't worry, I know that you'll get the job done." Following their examples, the other members of the Konoha 11 offered their own words of encouragement despite the circumstances.

Tenten words to him were, "Well, I won't wish you the best of luck, YOU are Naruto Uzumaki after all. The Naruto Uzumaki I know doesn't need luck to defy the odds." Which got her a foxy grin in return.

Lee fist pumped and shouted, "Yosh! Do not worry yourself Naruto, your brightly burning flames of youth will certainly carry you to victory!" Guy was crying anime tears as he heard Lee's words and ran to hug him as Lee did the same.

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SEN..." Lee was smacked on the head by Tenten while Sakura and Ino pulled Guy away before they could start their dreaded 'Sunshine of Youth' genjutsu. This caused the others, particularly Shino and Shikamaru to sigh and shake their heads at their antics.

Surprisingly, the members of Taka also came forward to speak to him. Juugo who came up first said while outstretching his hand for a handshake, "I just want to say good luck, you're going to need it. I'm aware of the fact that we don't really know each other and personally I don't really see a chance to fix that considering I think you'll die. I'm Juugo by the way."

Naruto took his outstretched hand and shook it firmly, "Who knows? You may be surprised at what I'm capable of doing."

Juugo nodded and stepped aside to let Suigetsu talk.

"Well, I don't really know how to talk someone's ears out, unlike someone I know...", He gave a pointed look at Karin who was talking to Juugo and hadn't noticed before continuing, "Anyways, I don't think that you need even luck anymore. Not after the things that you went through and survived. Plus, anyone who has fought against the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, especially Zabuza and lived to tell the tale is alright in my book."

He offered his hand and smirked which showed his shark like teeth and continued, "I'm Suigetsu by the way."

Naruto took the offered hand, chuckling, "Heh, I'll bet the old man will be surprised at how far I've come from that snotty nosed brat he saw." Suigetsu was about to respond but was 'Dynamic Entried' away by Karin, causing the Sunshine Duo to start ranting fiercely about her 'youth' and how they were going to surpass her in increasingly ridiculous ways.

The redhead ignored both their rants and the resentful looks from most of the Konoha 11. Noticing Naruto's questioning gaze, she spoke, "What? He was taking too long to talk so I got rid of him."

Adjusting her glasses and blushing slightly in embarrassment at everyone's deadpan look upon hearing her 'explanation', she coughed a bit before speaking, "Even if it wasn't you who saved him and brought Sasuke back to his normal self, thank you for trying so hard to save him."

With this she bowed her head, surprising everyone. Naruto scratched the back of his head in his typical Narutoish way, "Ma, you don't need to thank me for that, I'm just keeping my promise."

Naruto looked towards Sasuke who was still keeping a neutral face and said, "Oi bastard, you better stay good from now on or I'm going to kick your ass if I see you making someone worry again, especially someone so pretty."

Karin quickly turned and walked away from Naruto, hoping that no one saw her blushing face. Unfortunately for her, just about everyone except Naruto saw her face, most of them were surprised by her reaction, mainly the members of Taka, though Suigetsu was already planning a way to get back at her. Sasuke recovered from his surprise and returned to his neutral face again shrugging, "Whatever you say dobe."

Naruto nodded and turned towards Shino who offered his hand and when Naruto took it, he showed a rare smile. Shikamaru sighed and uttered his catchphrase 'Troublesome', earning a smack from Ino. Hinata walked up to Naruto and hugged him, "Please, please come back alive... I don't know what I'll do if you died too..."

"Don't worry Hinata, I won't die just yet. I'm too stubborn for that." Hinata nodded and stepped back.

Sakura and Sasuke came up next. Sakura hugged him, "Don't you dare die on me Naruto, if you do I'll revive you then kill you again." Cracking her knuckles for good measure, earning a sweatdrop from everyone even Guy and Lee. Naruto looked at her weirdly for a second, thinking about her 'interesting' way of encouraging him.

"Well, if it lets me see everyone again I won't mind." Naruto responded with a grin despite Sakura's rather interesting choice of words. He turned to face Sasuke, "Hey bastard." Sasuke just used the Uchiha trademark 'Hn' and turned and walked away from him while saying, "You won't become Hokage if you die idiot, in case you didn't know."

Sure his words may have sounded harsh, but Naruto saw the small smile etched across his lips.

Naruto was about to retort until a shadow clone of his father Minato appeared in a yellow flash. Acknowledging the Konoha 11 with a nod, he turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto I'm done with the preparations, we need to hurry now because it won't be long before the Juubi finds a way to breach the barrier."

Naruto straightened and nodded before turning to his friends, "Okay, looks like I got to go guys, I'll see you all later." Speaking as if he was only going for a walk, when in fact everyone knew that he probably wasn't going to make it outalive. The son of Minato turned his back and followed after his father's clone without looking back. However, if you looked closely you could see a single tear go down his whiskered cheek as he knew this was potentially the last time he will ever see his friends again.

After watching him disappear from their view, Tenten spoke softly, "He will make it out alive, right guys? Guys?" She didn't receive a response from the others as they truly didn't know whether Naruto will be able to overcome the greatest challenge of his life. Surprisingly it was Sasuke who eventually broke the silence.

"Hn, don't worry about the idiot, he's a lot stronger than we all think. Plus if there's any idiot out there who can survive absorbing the Juubi, it's Naruto." With Sasuke's words that somehow both complimented and insulted Naruto at the same time, everyone became less tense and stood ready for any further orders.

* * *

As Naruto followed the clone of his father, he set his body on autopilot and re-established his connection to Kurama.

"Hey Kurama, I'm finished saying goodbye, so what were you saying again?"

**"Now that your affairs are sorted out let's continue, as I was saying the seal that your father plans on using will separate the Juubi's power and knowledge from its soul."** The strongest of the nie bijuu lectured.

Naruto replied rather sarcastically, "So you're saying that because you're also sealed inside me, the seal is going to affect you as well. I already knew that Kurama, you told me that just a while ago, are you getting senile?"

Kurama suppressed a growl and nodded his head even though no one could see it, **"You're right kit, I was afraid for a moment there that you didn't understand my explanation. My power will also be absorbed by you and that means my ****power and soul will be separated too."**

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he remembered his previous conversation with Kurama, "No, you can't be serious! I have not come this far to become friends with you, only to lose you now! I..."

Naruto was interrupted from his rant by Kurama, "**Shut up and let me finish first will you!"** Kurama took a moment to calm himself down and sighed, **"If you listened carefully to what I said then you'll have noticed I said the Juubi's soul will be destroyed while mine will be separated."**

Naruto was confused and asked, "Doesn't that mean you'll die?"

Kurama was now suppressing a groan and answered, **"Listen here, just because my power and soul are separated doesn't mean I'm going to die. It just means it's going to take a long time to regenerate itself. I'm a being made out of chakra after all."**

His words calmed Naruto down considerably and he asked, "Wait, then why did you say that if I die you also die when you saved me all those times?"

Kurama snorted in response before continuing, **"That's because the Dead Demon Consuming Seal your father used bound both our souls together. If one soul dies the other follows it to the afterlife. But the seal your father plans on using to absorb the Juubi will nullify the bond between our souls, so even if the seal fails you will still be doing me a favour. In fact, I remember telling you something similar the very first time we met. Are you sure it isn't you who's getting senile?"** Added Kurama who couldn't help but get back at Naruto for his remark earlier.

Kurama then cleared his throat and continued, **"Anyways, the reason I mentioned this is that if the ritual succeeds, I will be separated from my power and knowledge and it will become yours, got it so far?"**

Kurama heard a hum of understanding from Naruto and continued, **"In other words that means you will have far more power than the original Juubi, second Juukyuubi is far less catchy than second Juubi after all."**

Sensing that Naruto was about to speak he quickly interrupted him and said, **"You also have the powers that the other Bijuu gave you earlier when you met them so at that point calling you the Second Juubi will just be a matter of convenience rather than a accurate label because if the ritual really works then you will be the most powerful being ever to live, dwarfing even the original Juubi."**

Naruto whistled at the power he'd have before thinking over what Kurama mentioned and said, "I have a lot of questions I want to ask right now but answer this first, do you think the Hokage knew about this? If so why didn't they tell me?" The blonde questioned seriously.

**"I'm confident that your father and the others have not overlooked this fact, as for not telling you it's probably because they know you have a lot on your mind and don't want to burden you with this knowledge, ignorance is bliss ****after all."** The fox responded plainly.

"Then why are you telling me this?" Asked Naruto, who was now pretty irritated with the Hokages not informing him about this.

Kurama gave a sigh before answering, **"Because I think you have a right to know, that's all there is to it. Look there they are, ask them yourself if you want some answers."** With that he cut off the connection.

* * *

Naruto followed the clone of Minato back to a clearing not far from where the resurrected Hokages' originally were. The clone, seeing that its job was done, dispelled itself on arrival.

Minato started talking when he saw Naruto arrive, "Great, now that you're here we can begin-" But was cut off by Naruto who asked in a cold tone, "Why didn't you tell me about Kurama?" Even though he already knew the reason, he wanted to hear it from their own mouths.

The Hokages' quickly figured out how he knew and Minato started explaining. "Naruto I know that you may be upset about me not telling you but think about it from our perspective, you are already stressed from the knowledge that you may die, we didn't want to burden you further with the knowledge about Kurama too."

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke, "I understand, but I should have heard this from your mouth, not Kurama...*Sigh*... can you guys just be honest with me right now and just tell me how the plan really works now?"

Minato seeing that Naruto was satisfied for now nodded his head and continued with his explanation, "Alright, like I was saying earlier the seal that we plan on using has the Dead Demon Consuming Seal as a base, but instead of summoning the Death God to seal a soul at the cost of another, the seal merges the soul of one with the power and knowledge of another soul and destroys it. Understood?"

Naruto nodded his head and said, "Yeah I got it, but Kurama also mentioned something like him being also affected by the seal. Is he right?"

"Correct, since the process takes part inside your own body, Kurama's power and knowledge will also be absorbed by you, except that his soul won't be destroyed since it isn't the target of the seal. That means Kurama will regenerate after a period of time, one tail will take about ten years to regenerate so that means it'll be roughly a century before he reappears. He did tell you that right?"

"Yeah, he told me that when I was freaking out and now I have one more reason to carry this out." Naruto said in firm tone. Upon seeing the questioning looks from them he continued, "From what you're saying, I can free Kurama from my body regardless of the ritual works or not right?"

Minato was about to reply until suddenly the ground shook violently. Turning to see where it was coming from, shocking everyone when they saw the huge toril that were pinning the Juubi down was shattered by the Juubi and it was now pounding on the Four Red Yang Barrier causing it to have cracks appear.

Minato turned back to face Naruto, "Damn it, we're running out of time! We have to begin the ritual now!" Minato quickly explained the plan to Naruto with him nodding. After he was finished, he gave the second and third Hokage a nod which they returned before grabbing Naruto's hand, using Hiraishin to teleport away.

Minato and Naruto appeared inside the barrier in front of the Juubi, with the second and third Hokage outside the barrier's east and west side respectively.

Minato gave a a fatherly smile towards Naruto, "Naruto, know that whatever happens today, I'll always be proud of you..."

Smiling back, Naruto nodded, "I know dad, I know."

With one final firm nod to each other, Minato used Hiraishin to teleport away. After watching his father teleport away, Naruto's face hardened as he turned to face the greatest challenge of his life, the Juubi. The great beast took notice of the blonde ninja, and roared.

_'No turning back now...'_ Was Naruto's last thought before the beast charged at him.

* * *

**(Elsewhere on the battlefield)**

**"Wood Release: Wood Dragon Jutsu!"** Hashirama shouted, as a large wood dragon emerged from the ground and launched towards Madara at incredible speeds.

Snorting in amusement to his rivals technique, Madara rushed through hand signs.** "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" **As the two powerful moves connected, smoke and cinders exploded everywhere. Both combatants remained unfazed and continued to stare eachother down.

"I hope you're not underestimating me, Hashirama. Especially not since I'm stronger than the last time we fought." Taunted Madara.

"Of course not, one would be foolish to underestimate someone of your caliber. I only used that technique because I know we've been holding back for some time."

Madara sported a bloodthirsty smirk which Hashirama returned, although without the bloodlust of his fellow shinobi, "Indeed we have, don't you think it's about time we fight using our real bodies?"

'Hashirama' and 'Madara' both crumpled, revealing that it was only wood clones that were fighting each other all this time. The real Madara and Hashirama then emerged to face each other; Hashirama entered Sage Mode while Madara created clones with full Susanoo.

Madara gave a brief glance to the area in which Obito last stood, "It seems my apprentice hasn't returned from his little adventure with his former teammate. Interesting, I suppose I have enough time to play around with you before I continue on with my plan."

Just as Hashirama was about to retort, there was a uproar from the direction of the Juubi caused by the dispelled barrier. The two legendary shinobi witnessed the beast trying to attack the surrounding shinobi but failing because of the new, nearly invisible barrier. They also heard a message from Minato intended for the Allied Shinobi Alliance.

* * *

**(Moments before, northern side of the barrier)**

Minato arrived at his designated area, took a breath to steady himself and shouted out in a chakra amplified voice,

**"Listen here everyone, this is the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze! Anyone who is still able to fight, go to the ****southern side of the barrier and channel chakra to hold the Juubi in. Naruto Uzumaki is about to fight and absorb the ****Juubi! I repeat, Naruto Uzumaki is fighting the Juubi as we speak! Go to the southern barrier immediately!"**

* * *

**(Back at Hashirama and Madara's battlefield)**

Madara's expression changed from a smug and confident smirk to a vicious glare when he heard Minato's announcement.

"Damn it! Obito still hasn't returned yet! Out of my way Hashirama!" Yelled an enraged Madara upon seeing that his plans, years in the making were about to be ruined as he slowly figured out the Allied Shinobi Force's plan.

This time it was Hashirama who taunted Madara, "What's the matter Madara? Didn't you say that you had time to play with me?" He intercepted Madara who tried to bypass him and pushed him back.

"You will have to get pass me first! Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands!" the ground shook and groaned as Hashirama created a wooden statue of titanic proportions, easily able to dwarf Madara and his clones' Susanoo. Thousands of hands emanated from the statue's back in countless concentric rows, while its two main hands were clasped as if in prayer.

Madara growled in anger and frustration, "I will not be foiled by your actions a second time Hashirama!" He and his clones roared and charged at his greatest rival.

Hashirama stood his ground and yelled out just as Madara reached him, **"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"**

* * *

**(With the Konoha 11)**

The reactions of the Konoha 11 and Might Guy upon hearing the Fourth's announcement was unsurprisingly various states of shock, surprise and a bit of fear mixed in.

"The hell?! Did somebody smack me across the face or did I just hear the Fourth say that Naruto is now fighting the Juubi?" Kiba asked hypothetically while Choji had his jaw wide open in surprise.

Sakura started to fume after shaking off her shock, "That's it! I'm so going to kill Naruto the second I see him. Why didn't he tell us that in the first place?!"

Kiba moved closer to Shino to not let Sakura hear what he was going to say, "Geez, and she wonders why he didn't tell us about the plan." The Inuzuka said in a sarcastic tone to which Shino nodded his head in agreement. Unfortunately for him Sakura's sharp hearing picked up what he said and she advanced towards him in a menacing manner.

Kiba backed away from her, stammering excuses in a vain effort to avoid facing Sakura's wrath. Shino was spared because she didn't see Kiba talk to him which made him release a small sigh of relief.

While Sakura was giving Kiba a brutal beatdown at the background, the rest gathered together ignoring them. Juugo was muttering something about idiots everywhere he goes and the rest voiced their opinions, "Personally, I think Naruto didn't tell us the plan because he didn't want to worry us even more." Tenten said, getting murmurs of agreement from Choji, Ino and Lee.

Sasuke scoffed lightly before responding, "Hn, that does sound like something the idiot would do.' Most of the people gathered around glared harshly at the Uchiha for his words, which he easily brushed off.

Shikamaru then spoke up, "I think that Naruto didn't even know the exact details of the Hokages' plan until after he met us."

Looking towards the Nara boy, Hinata sent him a confused look before asking, "Why do you think that was the reason Shikamaru?"

Shino answered on Shikamaru's behalf and explained as he also figured out his reasoning, "It makes sense because if you see it from the Hokages' standpoint, they probably did not want to burden his mind anymore seeing that he's under a lot of pressure already. So they tell the details after he met us, which would at least release one burden from his mind."

Guy spoke up before anyone else could speak, "We'll have time to talk about this later, now we must do as Minato-sama said and hurry to the barrier to assist Naruto."

With that said, he went off in the direction of the barrier with Tenten, Lee and Hinata just behind him. The others also hurried as they realized they were only wasting time while Naruto's life was in danger. Sakura stopped her assault and followed after Ino who just left while Kiba was right behind her as if he wasn't being beaten by her just two minutes ago.

The members of Taka were the last to leave the clearing with Suigetsu asking rhethorically while running besides his teammates, "Do you really think we should be getting closer to the FREAKING Juubi out of all things!?"

Karin brushed off his comment, "I'm going where ever Sasuke-kun goes." Her face then took on a condescending smile, "What's the matter? You scared?"

"Of course I'm scared! This is the _Juubi_ we're talking about!"

Juugo cut off the conversation, "Enough, we may as well help Naruto, where else can we go? We're as good as dead if the Juubi wins anyway."

Mumbling words regarding Juugo's need to be blunt, all three of them picked up their pace and caught up to the Konoha 11 without saying a word.

* * *

**(At the northern side of the barrier)**

After Minato finished with his message, he closed his eyes for one brief moment and said to himself while making handseals to complete his part of the seal, "All our hopes lie with you Naruto..." He opened his eyes just as he finished his seals at the exact same moment as the second and third Hokage who were at the eastern and western side respectively.

**"Four Red Yang Formation, KAI!"** The three Hokage then continued making hand seals at speeds the naked eye couldn't see and finished them just in time as the Juubi tried to attack the shinobi near it.

**"Forbidden Technique: Soul Exchange Barrier!"**

The Four Red Yang Formation barrier that was holding the Juubi in was dispelled. Many of the shinobi that were rushing towards the southern barrier stopped in fear as they saw the barrier around the Juubi disappear, but when the Juubi tried to attack the shinobi around it, it's attack was blocked by an unseen force.

The shinobi closer to the barrier sighed in relief as they saw an almost invisible barrier replace the old one. The only thing that was out of place was that there was a slight distortion in the atmosphere. Some of the braver shinobi, trusting that the new barrier will hold decided to get close to it and saw something amazing.

Naruto in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode was avoiding the Juubi's attacks whose movement and attacks were restricted from the limited space inside the weakened but still standing barrier in a dazzling display of speed, causing it to roar in frustration and create clones of itself to try and swarm Naruto, which he countered with his own shadow clones.

They would have kept on staring if it wasn't for Orochimaru's voice knocking them out of their stupor. "Well, are you going to supply the barrier with energy or are you just going to stand there like idiots?" The small amount of killing intent in his voice was enough to spur the shinobi to supply the barrier with chakra. Placing their hands against the barrier, they channeled chakra into it, with Orochimaru not far behind.

The Shinobi saw the Juubi was preparing to fire a Bijuudama with Naruto also gathering power for his own Bijuudama trying to counter the Juubi.

"Faster! Power the barrier with all the chakra that you can spare!" Orochimaru ordered urgently, noticing how dire the situation had become.

The Hokages, upon seeing that there were enough shinobi powering the barrier, started the second phase of the ritual by forming handseals once again at lightning speeds without pause. Unfortunately, the Juubi finished charging its Bijuudama and fired it just before the Hokages managed to complete the final hand seal. For an intense moment that seemed to last forever, both the Juubi and Naruto fired their respective Bijuudama at the exact moment the three Hokages formed the final ram seal together and yelled out,

**"Forbidden Technique: Soul Exchange!"**

The ensuring collision between the two Bijuudama caused a massive explosion that was visible to everyone for many miles around, including the Konoha 11 who frantically picked up the pace in order to arrive in time to help Naruto. After waiting for the vision inside the barrier to clear from the dust and smoke for entire nerve wracking minute, in which time the Konoha 11 and Taka arrived at the scene.

After the dust cleared enough for them to see, they gasped in horror seeing the scene of a heavily wounded and bleeding Naruto, who was shaking with effort just to stand holding a Rasengan in his hand, with the Juubi ready with another Bijuudama to destroy the insect that was defying it for so long once and for all.

Everyone screamed Naruto's name as the Juubi fired its Bijuudama towards him, with the son of Minato and Kushina charging right towards it with his Rasengan in hand.

* * *

**(A few minutes before, inside the barrier.)**

Naruto, in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode was trying very hard to avoid the Juubi's attacks which were still surprisingly powerful and fast even though it was restricted. Seeing that its attacks were not working, the Juubi spawned an army of clones to try and swarm Naruto. Responding accordingly, the blonde summoned his own clone army in attempt to beat them back.

Sadly for him however, Juubi's clone army was slowly but surely making their way through.

"Damn it, this is not good... Any ideas big guy?" Asked Naruto as he deactivated his cloak to take a breather.

**"Why are you looking at me, you're the one with the insane ideas, I just supply the muscle."** replied Kurama blandly.

"Some great help you are... I just hope that this doesn't get any worse..."

Unfortunately for him, something worse did indeed happen at that exact moment. The barrier started to dispel, which

alerted Naruto to the start of the plan.

Kurama sighed and facepawed. **"You just had to say that and jinx us didn't you?"**

"Stupid fox, the barrier dispelling is part of the plan you know..."

With the barrier dispelling, the Juubi reached out to attack the surrounding shinobi but was blocked by the newly formed Soul Exchange Barrier. Naruto saw the nearby shinobi using their chakra to power the barrier.

Finally deciding that it had enough, the Juubi started charging a Bijuudama, trying to destroy the barrier once again.

Seeing this, Naruto quickly said, "Kurama I'm going to use a Tailed Beast Ball!"

**"Kit, are you sur..."**

"We don't have time! Just do it!"

Kurama allowed him to use his chakra which Naruto used to enter Tailed Beast Mode. Glaring fiercely at the ten-tailed beast, the blonde quickly started charging his own Bijuudama. Vaguely sensing the surrounding shinobi pouring more chakra into the barrier, the whiskered teen couldn't help but be proud of his achievements throughout his admittedly short life. Each Hokage was blazing through handseals in attempt to minimize the damage done to him. However, somehow he knew that wouldn't be enough.

He talked to his companion in his mind for probably the last time.

"Hey Kurama..."

**"Yes kit?"** Kurama sensed his container's emotion and answered him without comment.

"Know that no matter what happens next, you will always be one of my precious people."

**"Kit..."**

Naruto would have said more but was alerted by Kurama's sudden shout.

**"Kit watch out!"**

The Juubi fired its fully charged Bijuudama at Naruto who was forced to fire his own partially charged Bijuudama at it. As the two attacks collided with each other, the ensuing explosion engulfed the entire area inside the barrier.

* * *

**(Naruto POV)**

I knew that my Bijuudama would be overwhelmed by the Juubi's own, I just hoped that the damage done to the barrier and me will be reduced, I was wrong about the latter. The barrier itself held but I was gravely injured. I felt my body being burned by temperatures that would be enough to melt metal and being thrown around like a ragdoll with bone crushing force, experiencing much more pain as my cloak dispelled and my body was left without any protection.

Finally after for what seemed like an eternity I felt myself laying on solid earth but even as I took a kneeling position I felt every part of my body screaming in agony. My muscles destroyed, my bones shattered, I could even smell my own burnt flesh. Breathing heavily I tried to find out where the Juubi was, but couldn't see anything because of all the smoke and dust. As much as I hated to think it, I knew the Juubi was not down.

_Not by a long shot._

_'Maybe it's preparing the final blow... Hey Kurama you alright?'_ I only got eerie silence in response. To make matters worse, the dust cleared and I saw the Juubi noticing me and preparing a second Bijuudama.

_'Damn it! It wasn't supposed to be like this!'_

I knew I was a shinobi, a mercenary. Very few of us get to enjoy long and fulfilling lives. Death is constantly around us but even when I lifted my head to see the Juubi preparing its fully charged Bijuudama at me, I did not flinch regardless of my pain.

However, my current thoughts are much more painful than my physical pain, as I closed my eyes to prepare for the end, I imagined the Bijuudama utterly destroying my body, enabling Madara and Obito to succeed with their Eye of the Moon Plan and enslaving the entire world.

I could see all those that have placed their trust in me being utterly annihilated by the combined might of Madara, Obito and the Juubi. All my friends being forced against their will to live in a cruel illusion. Hinata once again seeing her loved ones dying and falling to despair. All because I wasn't strong enough.

_No._

_Not like this._

_I will not die here. I will not be destroyed here. Not in this place. Not while I'm still breathing. Not while the Juubi is still a danger._

I smile lightly, even though it pains me to do so. I force my legs to stand, to move. With excruciating pain and slowness, my muscles slowly obey my will. My right hand digs into the ground, fingers splayed out. They dig into the dirt, finding a foothold in the soil. I use them as leverage, pushing myself up.

_I manage to stand._

It takes all my willpower just to not fall down.

The Juubi was agitated. Its power was now only that of the Nine-Tailed Fox because of the ritual, but it didn't matter. It would first crush the insect laying in front of it then destroy the others one by one. That's why the Juubi's eyes widened in disbelief. It had not expected the insect to be defiant and face it once more.

The smile on my face becomes a full blown grin. The beast hesitated slightly.

_**I have not,**_

My legs are trembling from the effort of just standing, causing pain to shoot like a lance throughout my body.

_**Come this far,**_

Every single movement, every motion I make feels like I'm tearing myself apart from the inside out.

_**To die now.**_

Gasps of the surrounding shinobi strike my ears upon seeing the state of my body after the dust cleared and the familiar sight of a Bijuudama. I lifted my head and saw the Bijuudama that the Juubi continued charging.

I shakily bring both my hands to form the seal that I'm all too familiar with, the shadow clone jutsu. With the help of my clones, I created a Rasengan much like my very first time using it to face Kabuto. I smile at the memory; it seemed to happen an eternity ago.

No hesitation. I opened my mouth to speak even though it pained me greatly to do so.

"Even if I die...** I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN! "**

I resolutely marched towards certain death and when the Juubi unleashed its Bijuudama, I charged.

I charged even though I knew there was no chance of me winning, I charged because I won't give up regardless of the odds. I charged because there was only one thought on my mind,

_'I have to do something.'_

_**'Then do something that doesn't result in you dying foolishly.'**_

I suddenly saw everything around me stop. The surrounding shinobi, my comrades, even the Juubi and its Bijuudama, everything just came to a stop. Just as I was thinking about my current situation, I heard a very familiar voice.

**"Kit, I knew that you'll get in trouble the second I'm not here watching you but this is setting a new record."** I turned towards the direction the voice came from and I saw Kurama standing there in all his glory, a wide smirk across his face.

"Kurama! Is that really you? Where were you? Why has everything stopped..." I paused, puzzled as to why it doesn't hurt to talk and was surprised as I saw my body healing itself with even my clothes being mended. I looked back at Kurama, the confusion obvious in my expression.

**"Well... I can't have you fight the Juubi all bruised and battered now could I?"** Kurama answering the unasked question. I opened my mouth to speak again but was interrupted by Kurama.

**"Hold on kit, one question at a time. Yes, it's really me. As for me, I was slightly affected by the ritual and our connection was temporarily lost. As for why time stopped, its caused by the ritual."**

"I didn't hear dad say anything about the ritual stopping time..."

**"That's because your father didn't fully understand the effects of the seal, as your father already told you the seal is based on the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, a Divine Seal."** Upon seeing my questioning look, Kurama continued,

**"That means that the seal's purpose WILL be carried out as long as the process is started, it just took some time due to the close timing of the Bijuudama."**

I nodded my head, understanding the gist of what he was saying.

"So what do I need to do now?"

**"I'm glad you asked that, even a Divine Seal has its limits so I'll make this short. Kit, when time starts again, both you and the Juubi will be stuck in the barrier, with the same amount of power, in another dimension. The shinobi outside may see and hear what you're doing but they cannot interfere in any way to help you. The sealing process will only ****end when it deems one of the combatants unable to continue."**

"If I remember right, dad said that the loser's soul will be destroyed while the knowledge and power will be transferred to the winner right?" My eyes widened slightly as I spoke because Kurama was fading bit by bit, starting with his legs.

Kurama nodded and explained when he noticed my slightly panicked look, **"It's alright kit, you will be using my power during the sealing process so I'll be gone. No not forever, don't give me that look, just about 90 years I'd guess."**

Only Kurama's upper body was visible now, his face frowning a bit, **"I guess this is goodbye for now. Kit... for better or for worse, I'm glad to have you as my partner."** His frown turned upside down,** "One last thing, go beat the crap of out the Juubi as a personal favour for me."**

I smiled at his fading form,

"No problem Kurama, see you soon."

I saw Kurama nodding his head just before he vanished completely and I saw time returning to normal as felt myself

filled with energy and power. I prepared a Oodama Rasengan for the incoming clash. My thoughts buirdened with the

fate of everyone around me.

_No…_

That would not keep me down, I will win this.

_'I won't let everyone down!'_

* * *

**(Back to normal POV)**

Just as the shinobi felt their eyes widening at the sight of Naruto charging against suicidal odds, something incredible happened. Naruto suddenly started healing at an incredible rate, even faster than Tsunade's Strength of a Hundred Technique. Even more amazing was the fact that Naruto's Rasengan was growing to an absolutely huge size, matching the Juubi's Bijuudama. The Rasengan's colour changed from the usual blue to a mesmerizing rainbow colour due to the reflecting light of the newly rising sun.**(1)**

The two behemoths clashed once again and with the explosion being even larger than the last and totally engulfing the two combatants, the light was so intense that the watching shinobi had to cover their eyes. As they slowly opened their eyes, there saw something that will forever be remembered in the annals of history.

The Juubi and Naruto were fighting each other, only this time the fight was even and not one sided like before. Naruto was actually trading blows with the Juubi, for every heavy hit that Naruto took from the Juubi's massive limbs, he would return in kind with four supercharged Rasenshurikens. Normally the Juubi would brush off these attacks, but the sheer power and number of Rasenshuriken that Naruto used were able to breach its defenses and hurt it, little by little.

To the shinobi watching them it was like gods battling each other, to the fighters, its a fight they have to win. For Naruto, so that he can protect his comrades and finally end the this war. For Juubi, so that it can have its revenge for being wronged by the humans for so long. However, there could only be one winner in the end.

The winner determining the fate of the world.

* * *

Madara finally managed to bypass Hashirama and arrived near the site of the barrier. Obito and Kakashi also emerged from the Kamui dimension with Obito heavily injured and Kakashi unconscious. Almost immediately, all the remaining shinobi including the current Kages blocked Madara's way while Guy pulled Kakashi away to safety.

"Get out of my way!" Spat out Madara who was furious when seeing his decades of planning literally unravel right in front of his eyes. The shinobis' only reaction was to brace themselves for combat. Just as he was about to attack, a shrill scream coming from the barrier caused everyone to turn their attention to it. There they saw the scene that brand itself into their memory banks for the rest of their lives.

A heavily beaten Naruto and hundreds of his clones surrounded a downed Juubi each with its own Rasenshuriken ready to deliver the final blow. Desperate, the Juubi tried unleashing a point blank Bijuudama in attempt to throw off his opponents game. Naruto however easily saw this coming and gave the signal for the clones to throw down their respective Rasenshurikens. Wrecked, the ten-tails let out a final cry before being utterly destroyed by Naruto's attack. The entire barrier was engulfed by a white light that swallowed the area. As the light receded, it revealed a seemingly unconscious Naruto lying on the ground with the Juubi nowhere to be found.

"You will play for this… Do you hear me Naruto?! **YOU WILL PAY!**"

Shaking with rage at witnessing his plan's failure, Madara's killing intent flooded the battlefield. Many trembled under the wrath of the legendary Uchiha as they saw death fast approach. Even the kages sweated under his killing intent, as they couldn't hope to match him right now.

Summoning his Susanoo, Madara attempted to kill all the surrounding shinobi with a single swipe of its sword. However that was not meant to be as it was caught by a single hand, whose hand you may ask? It was none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself. With eyes glowing with power beyond anything anyone could imagine, he glared dangerously at Madara's enraged form.

**"I don't think so, Madara Uchiha."** Naruto's deep voice seemed to boom around the entire battlefield as power radiated from him in immeasurable waves. Casually pushing off the sword that could easily slice mountains in half, Naruto continued, **"Now, it's time I showed you what _true_ power is."** The blonde finished coldy as he slowly moved towards the man responsible for the grief among the Allied Nations.

For the first time in decades, Madara felt a chill crawl up his spine.

* * *

To everyone who saw the ensuring 'battle' between the two, they could only see the sheer gulf of power between the two combatants. The fight between the Juubi and Naruto was a battle among equals and would be remembered as such. This would be known as the utterly one-sided 'fight' between a self-proclaimed god with a being with the powers of one. It was also the reason everyone else moved out of their way with no one trying to help Naruto as they feared they would only be a hindrance and get in the way.

Everything Madara threw at Naruto, he countered it. When Madara used Amaterasu, the black flames that were supposed to burn forever, Naruto simply dodged around the merciless flames and with a simple wave of his hand made the flames weaken, flicker and finally go out.

Shocked and shaken by the fact that his strongest flames were dealt with so easily, Madara quickly summoned Susanoo and unleashed a barrage of Yasaka Magatama. Naruto responded by absorbing their energy without them doing any harm. Even when Madara used his 'trump card', the weapon Amatsu which allowed him to incapacitate and bypass Hashirama Senju, Naruto still was not phased and proceeded to dodge all his attacks all the while Madara was slowly tiring.

"Why? WHY won't you just die already?!" Yelled out Madara as yet again he missed his attack with Amatsu as Naruto moved out of harm's way. All the while in the back of his mind, he slowly started realizing that he was facing someone that he would never be able to defeat.

"Because you and your plan must be stopped." Responded Naruto.

"My plan will ensure that no one has to face the despair of reality anymore, the world will be a utopia where everyone will be happy and content, world peace would be achieved. Why would you want this stopped?!"

"At what cost?" Naruto asked coldly, looking at Madara straight in the eye. "You forced your own descendant Itachi Uchiha to kill his entire clan. YOU influenced Obito to unleash the Kyuubi on Konoha. **YOU **started the Fourth Shinobi World War! How many lives must be destroyed for your plans?!" Roared Naruto in anger.

"The ends justify the means! The world will finally know true peace!"

"Your plan will only make everyone be under your whims, that is not true peace. I will continue to believe in Jiraiya-sensei's dream that one day, people will overcome their differences and finally make true peace a reality in this land. Until then, I will stop any mad men like you."

"Naive! I have seen the world for what it is! There will never be true peace in the world the way it is now but enough talk! I will not just standby and let you destroy my plans!" With that said Madara charged at Naruto once more.

With the Juubi's power, he defeated Madara Uchiha by sealing him and became the owner of Amatsu. Naruto redeemed Obito Uchiha by convincing him to revive everyone who died in the war with Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique at the cost of his own life with some chakra from Naruto, that day Obito died with a smile on his face while Kakashi and Minato shed a tear for the loss of their old teammate/student. After saying their goodbyes, Naruto finally ended the Impure World Reincarnation technique and freeing the Hokages, marking the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Naruto smiled at his father's final words.

"I couldn't be a more proud father than I am now, son. Remember to continue living your life to the fullest. Your mother and I will forever love you and continue to watch over you from above." Minato flashed one final fatherly smile as he slowly crumbled into dust along with the other Hokages.

After the war, knowing that people will try to control him and his power, Naruto resigned being a Konoha shinobi and wandered the Elemental Nations keeping the peace while training and keeping contact with his friends and comrades.

* * *

**(Flashback, four months after the war, Hokage's office)**

_'Today is not a good day.' _That was the thought running through Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage's head when

Naruto came to see her.

"Are you sure about this Naruto?"

"Yes Granny, the reconstruction of the village is complete now so my job is complete. Besides, you and I both know that there will always be someone from the other hidden villages who will fear me for my power, no matter what I did during the war." Replied Naruto who looked solemn.

"B-but what about your dream to become Hokage?! What about your friends that care about you?!" Yelled Tsunade on the verge of tears. If she were honest with herself she wanted to hand Naruto the mantle of Hokage, considering he was much stronger than her and has grown into a mature young man.

Plus the paperwork was really starting to get to her, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

If only she knew that he knew that.

"I really do wish that there was another way Tsunade, but I have to do this if the peace we fought so hard for is to be kept." They both stayed silent for a couple of minutes. Tsunade knew what he said was true and she couldn't deny it. Naruto was now undoubtedly the strongest being in the Elemental Nations, and if he were to remain a shinobi of the Leaf it would tip the balance of power between the villages. Even though most people are grateful for Naruto's help, there will come a time when some people will target the Leaf out of fear, and Naruto wouldn't have that.

"V-very well, when will you depart?" Asked Tsunade after taking a moment to calm herself.

Naruto gave his surrogate grandmother a sad smile before responding, "If everything goes okay, I'll be departing from Konoha today." Naruto replied, though there was a little strain in his voice.

"...I understand, can I have one last hug?" She asked pleadingly.

Chuckling slightly, Naruto nodded before giving Tsunade one last hug.

"What about the others? Don't you want to say goodbye to them?" Questioned Tsunade.

"I'm planning on finding them now...*Sigh*...Looks like I should get going now. I know that this isn't much but I promise I will keep contact with all of you." Tsunade just nodded her head silently. With that Naruto turned and proceeded to the door before Tsunade called him.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"This is for making me go through this!" She suddenly lunged forward fully prepared to slug Naruto in the face for making her go through all this god forsaken paperwork. Unfortunately for her Naruto was fully prepared as this has happened many times in the past. Moving his head to the side and letting her sail passed, he gave a swift kick to her rear, launching her through the side wall and onto an unfortunate (or fortunate) Kiba who happened to be walking by in the streets below.

Kiba groaned as he slowly lifted his head, until it hit something soft. Pushing his head up harder, he heard a moan and his eyes bulged out of his head when he noticed Tsunade was lying on top of him, and his head was pushing up against her breasts! He didn't know whether he should feel scared or happy right now. Probably both, but what he did know is that he had to be very careful right now.

"U-umm, L-Lady Tsunade?" Asked a fearful Kiba, he didn't even know what just happened, one moment he's walking down the street and the next moment a woman, the Hokage no less suddenly flies out and crashes into him.

Tsunade slowly lifted herself off of Kiba with a groan, eliciting a perverted giggle from the Inuzuka as he got a clear view of her large assets. Sadly for him, his perverted giggle sounded much like Jiraiya's, earning him a beat down from the now irate Hokage.

Elsewhere in Konoha, as Jiraiya was going to the nearest hot spring for some 'inspiration' for his next Icha Icha book, he suddenly felt a phantom chill go up his spine, causing him to stop and say a prayer for the poor fellow pervert who was getting beaten by Tsunade right now.

Naruto smirked from his position before leaving a note behind regarding the paperwork and vanishing in a flicker of purple flames. As Tsunade finally finished with Kiba's punishment, she stormed back to her office in hopes of paying back Naruto for that rear boot. Sadly he was nowhere to be found, but saw a note on the desk that was clearly in Naruto's handwriting.

_Hey Tsunade,_

_Sorry for kicking your ass like that, b ut I think this little piece of information will make up for it._

_Use shadow clones to take care of the paperwork._

_Love, Naruto._

On the bottom of the note was Naruto giving two thumbs up with a huge grin on his face.

The blonde Hokage sat there frozen for a few minutes, trying to process the fact that there was a way to defeat paperwork, the immortal enemy of all Kages. A few moments later and Tsunade broke out a crazed grin before summoning two shadow clones. Staring at the clones with a creepy smile that made them sweat nervously she pointed to the large stack of paperwork on her desk and began to bark orders before going back to her lovely bottle of sake while inwardly worshipping Naruto for the letter.

_'Today is a good day.'_ That was the thought running through her head as she took a gulp from her beloved sake bottle.

* * *

**(Several hundred meters out of Konoha)**

Naruto was meditating under a tree near a road as he was thinking about the various events that happened after the war.

Surprisingly, Jiraiya and Konan were also resurrected by Obito's Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique and appeared at Konoha after a few days when they were revived in Rain Country. Jiraiya reasoned that the potent chakra that Naruto contributed to Obito when he used the jutsu increased the effect of the jutsu beyond its limits. Naruto was overjoyed at seeing his sensei alive again but did nothing when Tsunade beat on the toad sage for his perverted antics.

It was a common occurrence so he figured there was no need to interfere.

Konan became the leader of Rain again and vowed to continue the legacy of both Yahiko and Nagato. Both Orochimaru and Kabuto disappeared after the war but there were rumors of some powerful shinobi removing major criminal syndicates at the outskirts of each country. Taka was pardoned for their previous crimes and went their separate ways after the war.

Naruto then started thinking about the various reactions of his friends and comrades. Jiraiya, as usual was conducting 'research' at the hot springs again when Naruto came to say goodbye. Annoyed by his perverted behavior, Naruto 'accidentally' made a loud noise and alerted the women. The last thing he saw before he shunshined away was Jiraiya being surrounded by angry women with him stammering out feeble excuses. Judging by the screams that he could hear from the direction of the hot springs even outside of Konoha, it didn't work.

Shikamaru said his catchphrase 'Troublesome' earning a smack on the head from Ino yet again while Choji shook his head at their antics as they all said goodbye to him. Kiba was swarmed by Shino's insects while Akamaru just watched from the sides when he made one too many jokes about Shino being forgotten by everyone when he came to say goodbye. Rock Lee and Might Guy were ranting about Naruto's flames of youth burning brightly which Naruto and Tenten both ignored and said farewell to each other.

Sakura's boyfriend Sasuke acted like he didn't care, but Naruto knew that was just his way of saying goodbye to his long-time rival and friend. He and Sakura got together after the war with some encouragement by Naruto as he knew that he couldn't be together with Sakura as the second Juubi.

Sakura reacted much like her mentor, which was trying to punch Naruto after a tearful moment. Key word 'trying' since Naruto used kawarimi on Kiba who happened to once again be passing by. Sakura didn't have time to halt her momentum as she slugged Kiba across the face, sending him flying a small distance away. The last thing he saw as he shunshined away was Sakura rushing over to check on Kiba to say sorry and heal him, but was confused as to why Kiba kept on muttering "Why me?" over and over again.

Kakashi didn't attack him but did something even worse in Naruto's opinion; he teased him by lowering his face mask just as he was doing shunshin, letting Naruto almost see a tantalizing glimpse of his uncovered face. His now girlfriend Shizune face palmed at her boyfriend's immature actions and waved at him while saying goodbye.

Neji and his now fiancée Hinata gave him a warm goodbye and thanked him for all he did for them both. Hinata became engaged to Neji after she fell for him when he protected her and Naruto at the cost of his own life during the war and showed her the strength that she always admired in Naruto. The second Juubi didn't hold any ill will for them and wished them the best.

He processed all the memories and stood up with a small smile on his face. "Well, looks like I better get going now."

And so he gave one last glance to his old home and began his journey to become stronger and protect the peace of the land that he and his comrades fought so hard for.

* * *

From the Juubi's knowledge Naruto found out that there are many other worlds in existence, making him decide to one day travel to these worlds and maybe help its inhabitants after he accomplishes his teacher's Jiraiya's dream of world peace. Watching his friends slowly grow old and pass away while he alone remained youthful was a painful experience for Naruto and his training was temporarily halted as he spent time grieving for his friends. Eventually, he overcame it because he knew that they wouldn't want to see him be like this and restarted his training with new drive and determination.

As time went by, he learned to master his own powers and learned just about every skill that there was including but not limited to cooking, mining, sewing, forging, massaging, swordsmanship and others too numerous to list. A good example would be that he became a master forger and made his own weapons and armour to test his skills. He also trained himself to cook food that was not only delicious but also highly nutritious with the least amount of ingredients.**(2)** Not to mention it was a productive way of passing the time while trying to achieve world peace. One would be surprised at what one would do to stave off boredom, especially if you're immortal.

Over time, he discovered that he could revive people from the dead with Chiyo's One's Own Life Reincarnation with the ability to steal the souls of others and store them in the King of Hell or use Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique as he is the second Juubi and had virtually limitless chakra. However, he didn't feel the need to revive his precious people, seeing as their time had already passed and didn't want to play with the ways of life unless it was absolutely necessary.

He had other ways to contact them anyways.

So for now he refused to cross that line. Another major discovery was being able to create his own pocket dimension and store an infinite amount of items after studying and mastering every aspect of time and space manipulation jutsu, but this was not the reason that he finally chose to go another world. It wasn't the fact that he was able to achieve complete mastery over himself, which meant his body, mind and soul belonged to him and him alone.**(3)** It even wasn't the fact that he has long since surpassed the power of the previous Juubi, which was the creator and technical god of his world.

That honor belongs to the fact that he managed to attain the dreams of his teacher Jiraiya, his dreams of world peace. Now after countless millennia of preparing and training to face the challenges ahead, he finally felt he was prepared enough to wander other worlds and help them. after he made a seal that was a combination of one of his father's signature moves, the Hiraishin and the dimension warping properties of the Mangekyo Sharingan's Kamui that only he can use thanks to his virtually unlimited amount of chakra.

Naruto stood in the middle of the seal after making sure all of his equipment was in order and putting them in his pocket dimension. "*Sigh*... So, I guess it's time to go then." Naruto looked at the graveyard one last time then started making hand sings at lightning quick speeds that would be a blur to the human eye. After finishing his hand signs, the seals started rapidly growing in intensity and just as the light became so bright until Naruto couldn't be seen, a massive beam of white light shot up into the sky and could be seen for miles around.**(4)**

Then, as fast as the light appeared, it started dimming before disappearing. With Naruto vanished as if nothing ever happened at all, a gentle breeze rustling the leaves of the trees.

* * *

**(Runeterra, near Rakelstake)**

The three young sisters Avarosa, Serylda and Lissandra were trekking around the surrounding area. They were allowed a rare chance to explore the surrounding areas of their new home. Their clan, the Ice Dervish arrived here not long ago but they already named the area Rakelstake.

"So, what are we doing out here anyway?" Asked a slightly annoyed Serylda. "I could be using this time to be training rather than wander around aimlessly." Despite her young age, Serylda had already developed the mindset of a warrior.

"Not this again Serylda... It's like training is the only thing on your mind. Relax a bit once in a while would you? You'll be an old woman if you keep that uptight attitude you know." Responded her older sister, Avarosa. Personality wise, she was almost completely different from Serylda. She was much less martial in thought and was more carefree and open.

"Like you would know what serious training is." Came the retort from Serylda who was fully annoyed now by her sister's words. Meanwhile, the youngest sister, Lissandra watched her sister's banter quietly.

"Now don't be like that. Maybe we'll see something really amazing."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Who knows, perhaps we'll see a person appearing from the sky in a beam of light?"

Just as Serlyda turned around to reprimand her foolish sister who was behind her, she suddenly stopped and gaped at something causing the other two to look up and subsequently gape at the scene before them like Serylda.

Just like Avarosa said, a bright beam of light was headed towards them fast, forcing them to run out of the light's way. A massive crater was formed when the beam of light impacted with the ground.

As the three of them rushed over to the impact site, Avarosa commented, "Wow, I didn't know that I had the power of making to the things I say come true. I should try that again later." Her words earning a groan from both her sisters. Upon reaching the crater, they saw a man standing right in the middle. The man noticed them and turned towards them. Upon noticing their wariness of him, he put his arms in a placating gesture.

They lowered their guard slightly as they saw that he had no weapons, with Avarosa asking,

"Who are you and what is your business here?"

The man looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking but the language he spoke was completely foreign to the sisters.

"We cannot understand what you are saying fool." Said Serylda impatiently before Avarosa elbowed her in the sides.

"Ow! What was that for?"

The eldest sister ignored her complaint and addressed Naruto again, "Sorry, she isn't very social. Can you understand what we're saying?"

The man nodded his head, cleared his throat and spoke again, this time though, they could perfectly understand him.

"Sorry about that, I guessed I used the wrong language at first. My name is Naruto by the way."

Avarosa nodded her head at the man now identified as Naruto, "Alright Naruto, who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm a traveler and as for why I'm here... Well, I want to experience the world." Naruto flashed them a brilliant smile that caused the sisters to slightly blush, even Serylda and the still quiet Lissandra.

And so the legend of Naruto in Runeterra begins.

* * *

**(1): If you can't imagine what it looks like, I recommend checking the Rasengan that Naruto uses in the first Naruto movie as its based on that.**

**(2): You could say that Naruto's a jack of all trades. Instead of being average at everything, he's a master at everything and by everything I do mean EVERYTHING. That's what happens if you're immortal and a genius at learning. Plus, those Shadow Clones are cheat codes made real.**

**(3): This basically means that Naruto's power, soul, mind and body can never be taken away from him or used against him. For example, if someone uses an technique that lets someone take over someone else's mind or power like the Yamanaka mind techniques, the effects will range from the technique not working to the users themselves being controlled, depending on the severity of the intrusion.**

**This also means a ritual like the one which allowed him to become the Second Juubi in the first place will not work on him. Heh, I think I have a lot of room to stretch the definition here.**

**(4): If you want to know what it looks like, go find The Third Hokage's Sealing Jutsu: Triangle Seal in the game Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3. It's that in the form of a circle minus the HUGE hole in the ground.**

**A/N: Alright, alright. I know those are following my story must be asking 'Why the hell are you creating another first chapter about the first story!' But hear me out, this chapter is intended to be an alternative starting point for the story. Like I said at the A/N above, depending on your reactions I may delete this one, the old one or even keep both of them. So don't be afraid to voice your opinions on the chapters. For those who want to make an official statement, you can also go to the poll on my profile and vote.**

**And here's a virtual cookie to the following for guessing some of the references in the first chapter of Naruto: Runeterra's Path To Peace.**

**R1pp3R, ****Beastly Zed, ****RokuAnsatsu and ****Chayner.**

**As for anyone wondering about the third reference, it's Minato says "All our hopes lie with you Naruto..." just before he dispels the Four Red Yang Formation. It's a reference to Man Of Steel when Superman's father sees him off in the escape pod.**

**...**

**OK, OK! I'm sorry for my mistake at saying the third reference was about a Naruto game, I didn't realize it until it was too late! And even then I know the reference is WAY too obscure so I'm sorry!**

**Until next time!**

**P.S. : The last bit where Naruto actually is in Runeterra is a bit...shaky I admit but I plan to revisit the chapter again later.**


End file.
